FURANEOL.RTM., the current tradename for 4-hydroxy-2,5-dimethyl-2,3-dihydrofuran-3-one is a valuable flavor ingredient, namely for the reconstitution of meat aroma and fruity flavor compositions, especially strawberry and grapefruit.
Numerous processes for its preparation have been proposed in the past. Among them, a specific mention should be made to those described by L. Re et al. [Helv. Chim. Acta, 56, 1882 (1973)], G. B/u/ chi and E. Demole [J. Org. Chem. 38, 123 (1973)], M. Matsui et al. [Chem. Abstr., 91, 20809q (1979)], V. Huber and H. J. Wild [European Pat. Appln No. 907] and, more recently, C. H. Ross et al. [European Pat. Appln No. 36,433].
The present invention discloses a novel synthetic approach to the industrial preparation of FURANEOL.RTM..